Writing spree 1 : Artemis Fowl
by 7T7
Summary: Artemis and Holly get kidnaped by mesmerized Opal and that isn't even the worst part. A/H, maybe a little OOC, includes non-sense. Root and Vinayaya are alive. Mulch as a mood killer. Foalys mailing skilz. Everything you like (or don't) Read on, will ya? Genre: Romance/All the things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Insert generic hope that I did but don't type of disclaimer here. So don't you dare sue me you Irish chap that got writers block and didn't want to write more AF books :-( It's your fault that I'm even writing this! If you want to stop fan fiction write more yourself! *Hmph* Sorry about that got a little carried away. And that wont even work.

A/N This is post TAC and I have read TLG but I like mismatched eyes and switched fingers and such. And Root is still alive, will give you a back-story for that, and he came back from the dead a little after the events of TAC. To make things clear: 'Example' means thoughts and ''Example'' means spoken stuff. K? On w/ the story

Good news, reader. The author has corrected his few minor grammar errors and plot holes. Enjoy.

**Fowl Manor 17:27**

After being cured at Doctor Argon's clinic Artemis was home, working and back to normal. Or so he seemed. If someone would have taken a look at Fowl Industries income they would have noticed that the company was doing great. "Well what's the matter then?" You ask. Well, normally the company wouldn't be doing great it would be doing phenomenally, thanks to Artemis' constant, new inventions. But he wasn't inventing anything at the moment or more accurately had not invented anything since he came back from the clinic. And who can blame him? It isn't easy to invent when only one thing...no multiple things, about one thing, particularly one elfin captain swirled in his mind.

''Holly'' Artemis said, almost whispered. 'I miss her. I wish that she would knock on that window and fly inside, in her LEPRecon uniform. I like the way that it shows all of her curv...' ''Damn hormones'' Artemis pounded his fist at the table and shook his head.

'I really need to invent something. It has been at least three weeks from the latest one'

'No you don't the company makes profit even without your constant inventing'

'Oh shut up Orion'

'You know I'm not him you just call me that'

'Yes, yes I know...Orion'

After that comment his non-rational side shut up, like it always did after a little "chit chat"

**Meanwhile at Haven, Police Plaza, Ops Booth**

Foaly was inventing, full of determination and nothing was invading his mind. Only occasional ''Hmm''s and loud beeps were heard from the booth. Until his Holo-screen fired up and startled the centaur.

''Foaly, we have a _critical situation_, get ready for pressing buttons''

''Opal again?''

''Yes, now get Short to Fowl, and as many retrieval units as you can manage to the surrounding area. She'll be here soon.''

''Short? To Fowl?''

''Yes I need information from that Mud-whelp, got that Pony boy? Now press that button or I'll come there and...'' Root was cut short by Foaly.

''Press it with my face? Consider it done, Julius''

''I'm not done yet and don't call me that! Put me through to Convicts communicator, and yes I know about the so called ''Private'' line. We need him to dig a tunnel''

Foalys mind was now invaded with his interrupted inventing as he pressed buttons and e-mailed Holly, While connecting the commanders call to Mulch.

**Haven, Holly Shorts apartment 17:47**

Holly was packing for a week or possibly longer time period at the Fowl Manor. She was currently deciding what she was supposed to feel about that. She wanted to dance around her house and smile like she was in high school again but at the same time she denied everything and wanted to kill Foaly for sending her topside to see the Mud-boy, as she would probably fail at keeping her emotions in check. She finally decided to not do either one and just continued packing.

**Meanwhile at somewhere in Irish soil, Mulch Diggums' hideout**

'That was a jolly good beetle. Wait did I just say, no think JOLLY GOOD? Too much Dr. Who, I think. That makes me think in British (A/N I say that since Mulch is living top side, English has became his primary language, even thoughts. Do not know if that is a real thing but it has happened to me and I'm from Finland for Fronds sake!) 'I Need to stop these marathons'

*Beep, Beep* His communicator rang and he, well what do you do to a ringing communicator? Well you answer it. And that's what he did.

''Mulch Diggums speaking''

''Convict, get up here! Now!''

''All right, all right, hold your bloody horses, tell me where and I'm already there.''

''Fowls place. And have you been to England lately? Hey that helps me find you''

''No I only have watched too much Dr. Who okay?''

''…''

**Fowl Manor 19:35**

Artemis ended the call and placed his phone on his desk. He was very, very confused. Holly's had sounded well all kinds of things. Embarrassed at ''I'm coming there to protect you from Opal'' then colder than ice at the mention of killing Foaly. After that she was probably embarrassed about being embarrassed a moment later. 'And the call lasted only about three minutes' Then it hit him. And when he finally realized what was happening he was having a hard time not to beam and run around the house for some strange reason. 'Holly...is...coming...here' Then the hormones kicked in 'I hope that she wears that uniform'

Notes: I could say that I don't give a bloody shit about do you review or not but that would be lying. You know where to click. And now I quote an author who's name I do not remember. Props to her/him ''The review button whispers in your ear ''Click me! Join the dark side. We have cookies!'' Tempting, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

The Stuff That You Do Not Read: (He he, Psychology)

Disclaimer: Insert Hopeful thinking of owning and a ''please don't sue me''

A/N I Love this auto-grammar-spelling-thing that Libre Office haz. I type, and if I get any mistakes it will correct it 5 me. Faabulouus.

Oh, I haz a song 5 you. Doesn't connect to the story or anything just a song. [Phazz – You] Dem chilz man. Dem chilz. Just listen. On w/ the story.

**Haven, Police Plaza, Ops Booth 18:00**

Foaly was still fuming about his interrupted inventing. And at the same time was pondering about what is going on with Holly. She had been oddly flustered when he had told her about her new assignment and had immediately was gone "To pack" before Foaly could hear his pneumatic doors even open. Then it struckt him. After all this time it struckt him again, now with further evidence.

The thing that struckt was Holly's behaviour and what it had to do with Artemis. It had not struckt him since "The Time Paradox" But now it was crystal clear. 'Or at least as clear as Mudmen crystal can get' The thing that happened in Hybras, Orion's "false" feelings and this new assignment had one thing in common. Artemis. It had to be. Not because of the evidence but because Foaly was a genius and was not wrong. At anything. So it got be right. (And as everybody knows he was right. Foaly you horse ass'd genius)

**Ireland, Fowl Estate 19:48**

Butler was in a bit of a shock. Artemis had just requested him to come play table tennis with him. Yes it's not the most physical thing you can do but you still have to move and hit and stuff. But there he was. Artemis freaking Fowl doing something like that without him forcing to?! He hardly did anything even if forced. But there he was, playing Ping ball with him. The most unbelievable situation that Butler could possibly think of. (Not really but still.)

*Ping, pong*

''Tell me, Artemis what made you want to play ping ball?''

''It's the most distracting thing that isn't distracting''

''Okay...''

''Let me explain''

''Sure''

''Well we are playing pinball because I need to think. And as I said this is the most distracting thing that isn't really distracting''

''I get the "I need to think part" but please elaborate''

''Physical activities get my mind off of the most distracting thing I have ever discovered, and no I won't tell you about it''

''I know what you mean. I know and it's normal. Trust me''

''You know? How?''

''And why would I tell you?''

''Because I'm the man that pays your salary'' (A/N So controversial. It's not everyday that you hear a 17 year old say that. Especially to a ~50 year old mountain.)

''Oh but you're not going to fire me. I know that too''

Artemis laid the racket down and rubbed his temples.

''_If_ you know, please share''

''Not gonna happen''

Artemis was really ticked off by now. He raised his voice, what was not normal.

''Either you say do you know about this or then you **Will** be fired!''

''Excuse me, say that again?''

''Damn you, Butler''

''Shall we continue the game?''

Artemis slowly slipped his emotionless mask back on and took the racket in his hand.

''It's on, Domovoi''

(Perfect dramatical ending right heree...Nope!)

''Oh, Now I'm really scared Artemis _Orion_ Fowl the second''

''No one knows that except my parents. And you haven't seen my birth record. So how in the flippin' sweet hell do _you_ know that?''

''I know Artemis. I just know''

*Ping, pong*

**Haven, Shuttle Port E1 20:03**

Holly sat down on the bench, flipped some flippin' switches pressed some buttons and thought. Officially she was thinking about the mission. And that wasn't completely false. She was thinking a specific part of the mission. Or that's what she told herself. But her mind fought back. She then realised that the only way to stop this was to distract herself. Holly then proceeded to drop herself into the burning hot magma.

Just as she was preparing to start her engines and lift off, she felt herself drift into unconsciousness. The shuttle started the usual "You're under the safe depth, please start your engines" warning.

For Holly's misfortune she had long ago removed the automatic motor starters from her shuttle. Holly tried to start the engines but collapsed on her chair, only held in place by her seatbelts. In her final moment of consciousness she slammed her fist on the emergency exit button but it just buzzed. She couldn't fight it any longer.

End Notes: So a cliff 5 you. Did you like the Ping ball scene? I did.

^^ "I think it was over dramatic and Butler could have seen his birth record and/or his parents could have told him"

''Oh shut up!''

Another song [Fox Stevenson - Tico] I'm out. Peace.

-7T7


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Random rambling about owning, then not owning. And, of course a "don't sue me"

Notes: Daymn I want plot bunnies. Where to buy them? Local pet store? Song! [Fox Stevenson – Endless] And pretty much all of his songs. So on w/ the fic.

**Ireland, Fowl Manor 20:26**

''What!''

''You heard me right Artemis. She's gone''

''But she can't just drop into the magma, she's the best pilot you got!''

''I'm sorry to tell you this but it's true. Foaly has footage of it. And you aren't the only one thinking that''

''Forgive me from not believing you''

''I so saw this coming''

''Well the you probably saw this coming too. I will now proceed to hack Foalys systems and check the video my self'' Artemis terminated the connection and turned to Butler.

''Please do not bother me while I crack hundreds and hundreds of firewalls and passwords''

''Of course. Want anything to eat?'' Butler knew that he would only want Earl Grey but still asked.

''Yes please. Anything that tastes good. And I mean the real good not the sophisticated 5 star restaurant good''

''Steak and mashed potatoes?''

''Something like that, with gravy'' Artemis walked to his study opening the doors multiple securities including fingerprints, eye scan and voice recognition. Artemis always thought that the eye scan was the most secure one, especially after he had switched eyes with Holly.

'Holly... Damn puberty she's probably kidnapped and I can't stop thinking about her...Oh god I really need to invent an anti-hormone drug or something'

He opened the door and left it open for Butler. That was a mistake.

(Insert cool line that I don't know how to do)

Butler was cooking. Nothing abnormal. Except he was mashing potatoes and preparing gravy. A lot of things had happened during the week and he thought a lot. What?, Why?, What the hell?, Who is this guy and what has he done to Artemis? Were common thoughts during the week. But still there he was, cooking, gravy almost burning, stake sizzling on the pan and with only a faint clue of what was happening to his charge.

**Ireland, Fowl Manor, Artemis' Study 20:42**

Artemis was editing a video. Actually he was checking if the video was edited. So far it seemed that it was not. That made him frustrated and worried. Really worried. He didn't know why he even was _this_ worried. He felt like if he would not see her alive in 2 minutes he would die from worry. It was strange. He had not been this worried ever before. Not even when his father had gone missing. It was really annoying. And it wasn't stopping, no it was growing, multiplying even. And despite the situation he could not stop thinking how good she looks now, with her hair longer. And because of that he had ended up enhancing the video just to get her image full screen.

As mentioned before Artemis had left the door open for Butler and that was a mistake. Artemis heard footsteps that were not Butlers, hit his screens power button and spun around in his chair.

''Enjoyed the video?'' The intruder said.

''How are _you_ here. And yes I did, much more than your face''

''Oh shut it Fowl, your coming with me, and take Butler too. And if you don't co-operate I have this'' The intruder flashed a Neutrino 4400 and Artemis saw that the setting was on "Take down a troll" Artemis knew, from Foalys files, that the setting was powerful enough to take down three but the information only made him want to forget it. They started walking towards the kitchen. The Neutrino pointing straight to Artemis.

''You couldn't put that gun down, could you. There's no point in pointing me with that''

''I could but I like the feel of it''

''What if you shoot me by accident and your plans fail''

''How can you know that you are needed in my plans?''

''Other wise I'd be dead by now'' Butler came out of the kitchen with Artemis' steak and potatoes but froze when he saw the gun.

''It's okay Butler. Well not okay but don't try anything as that thing has a DNA lock on me, meaning that it will not miss.''

''What about the food''

''I'll eat before we leave''

''What? You are coming with me now!'' The intruder shouted

''No I'm not. I will eat and then come as this will be the last decent meal for me in a while''

The Neutrino pointing intruder had no chance. Her neutrino was locked on the lethal setting and there was no need to hurry. The mud boy couldn't eat that long.

''Well then start eating so we can get out of here!''

''Good, you still have some intelligence in you''

''Shut up and eat''

**Haven, Police Plaza 21:37**

''He's gone too''

''Fowl? Dead?''

''Well I do not think that he's that gone''

''Why?''

''Mud men police says that he performed suicide''

''And that is a reason to think that he's not gone?''

''Yes Julius it's a reason. Because he's a genius and how many genii you know who have performed suicide.''

''None''

''Exactly''

''So he is presumably alive. Why has he framed his death?''

''He hasn't. The same person who framed Holly's death is behind this.''

''Do you know who it is pony boy?''

''No _Julius_ I do not but I know that the editing on the video was really good so this is a professional''

''Where is Butler''

''Disappeared''

''?''

''Mud men police say that Fowls bodyguard has gone missing and they are suspecting Butler from framing Artemis' suicide. And they don't even have a body, so they must have been mesmerized.''

''Frond they are stupid.''

''I agree''

''Call all officers from the surface back here and get the convict here''

''Ping, pong, ding, dong, done!''

''What did you just say?''

''Noothing''

(Imagine Root Facepalming. 'cause he didn't)

**Classified Location 22:00**

Artemis woke up, not remembering when he had been drugged. He inspected the room which was...round? 'What kind of place am I in?' Then two parts of the wall slid down revealing Holly's and Butler's similar rooms.

Butler and Holly instantly said, at the same time ''You got any idea where we are?''

''Not yet, I just woke up, and I'm happy to see you alive, too''

''Just woke up and already like that?''

''Oh you haven't seen when he isn't happy about something when he wakes up. One time he even sent me out to buy supplies and then activated the security systems'' Butler said.

''You remember that I had a reason what was, at the time a very good reason''

''Oh and what would that be?'' Holly asked, actually curious. But she didn't get the reaction hoped for. Instead Artemis blushed and exclaimed that it was "Nothing" Holly knew that he would not tell her anything about it and changed the subject.

''Do you know who bought us here?''

''Opal'' Butler and Artemis answered at the same time.

''Okay?''

Then the walls of Holly's room started to move, towards the centre.

''What's happening?'' Holly asked, clearly afraid.

''Oh nothing special, you're just about to get crushed if Artemis doesn't fix my problem in 15 minutes'' Artemis wasted no time and asked ''And what would that problem be?''

''Oh a little eager aren't you? The problem is that this (A trapdoor opens in Artemis' cell and a platform rises with a device on it) is broken. And you get to fix it''

''But how do you know how much time I need?''

''Well it's not about will you save her it's about getting it fixed. If you do it fast enough, she'll live. It's just a bonus'' Artemis said nothing and started working on the device. It was some kind of wireless detonator. Artemis had a faint idea of what kind of detonator it was and about where the bomb would be. The device was simple. It was just a matter of knowledge. He instantly noticed that there was nothing broken in the circuitry. Then he saw the frequency crystal. There was a slight crack inside it.

''You better get your eyesight checked Opal''

''Why?'' Opal was already ticked by the mudboy's wits.

''The frequency crystal has a crack in it''

''Good work Fowl. And watch your mouth the next time. Or your friends wont survive.'' The walls stopped about half a meter from Holly. The screen where Opal had been went black and Holly spoke.

''Thank you Arty'' 'Oh, god dammit, I just called him Arty!?'

Artemis didn't mind Holly calling him Arty and so said nothing about it. ''Oh, it was nothing. But we really need to get out of here''

''But how?''

''I don't know yet. But at least we don't have crazy robots or rogue trolls chasing us this time''

''Yeah''

Holly couldn't help but stare Artemis. But she soon noticed that he had the same problem, and blushed. Artemis probably noticed too as he blushed and sat down leaning to the wall looking away and having one of his internal battles about should he or not. He came to a conclusion to not.

A/N Daymn this is getting long, I'm cutting this here. See you at chapter 4! I need to kill some one in that chapter. Just to prove Artemis right. Review to get these faster (Like I would stop publishing till I get a fixed number of reviews)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own this (My plot)

Artemis' decision kept. For about 4 seconds. 'God she's beautiful'

Artemis didn't have to distract himself again, as all the walls moved.

''What are you doing Koboi?'' Artemis asked, frustrated from constant "I'm gonna kill your friends, so do what I say"

''Relax Mud boy, It's nothing fatal'' For once Koboi didn't lie and the walls just merged into one big circle room. (How to get the A/H going? Extreme writers block solution incoming!)

''I wasn't planning on taking Butler with you so you only have two matrices. Good night.''

Two white matrices dropped from seemingly nowhere and they were left to decide who sleeps where. (See, that worked out. No? Well it is what it is, deal with it)

''First we get kidnapped and then we get to have the all time favourite awkward situation'' Artemis was now even more frustrated but couldn't stop thinking about that If Butler took one there was only one left and what that meant.

''It's okay Artemis I can sleep on the ground''

''_If_ some one sleeps on the ground it's me as Butler already has a sore back thanks to kevlar. And I couldn't stand the feeling of you sleeping on the ground. Even kidnapped I'm still a gentleman''

'Kidnapped' Butler thought. 'That doesn't stop me from having a little fun''

''If I sleep on one and you two on the other?'' The mentioned ones were both blushing at the thought of sleeping next to each other.

''It seems that you do not object. And if you do, try to say that you do not want to do it like this. Goodnight'' Butler walked on one of the matrices and laid down while watching Artemis and Holly. Speaking of Artemis, he spoke.

''Well he took that one, what do we do?''

''Don't say anything, just go lay there or I'll mesmerise you'' Artemis had no choice. He couldn't say anything as he would either get mesmerized or into another awkward situation, depending on what he would say. He wanted to sleep next to her and Butler seemed to know that. And it didn't make his situation any better.

''You gonna move mud boy?'' Artemis realised that he was still standing like an idiot while everyone else were laying somewhere. He didn't say anything, just walked to the mattress and started sleeping.

**Haven, Under The Ground 00:12**

'Flipping LEP! Save the world, get no credit and go back to being a criminal. This time I better get some sweet reward' Mulch thought as he tunnelled through dirt towards Police Plaza. When he arrived he was surprised to see Foaly outside of the Ops Booth. Well he was only in the briefing room with Root. He stepped into the room.

''The world needs saving? Call Mulch Diggums, the professional world saver.''

''Yeah, yeah you don't get credit but neither do I''

''Shut it you two!'' Root snapped. They shut it.

''So what's the situation then?''

''We had a hit on Art- Fowls tracking device'' Root didn't like that any of his officers called the mud boy even by surname and the name Artemis just made him tick.

''Let me guess. Somewhere you guys can't reach but old Diggums sure can?''

''Yes. It's the Eleven Wonders. We need you on an intelligence mission''

''Oh, tell me more''

''We need to know stuff without them knowing that we know''

''Ah, so I'm going snoopin' around Eleven Wonders. A true dream job then''

''Just do it, you'll get your reward after they're safe. And if that someone starts to conquer the world, you'll get it after the world is safe. And there ain't any trolls any more''

''And what would that bloody reward be?''

''I'll tell you later. And stop speaking in British''

''Yes, yes I'll go walk into a trap''

''Come by the Ops Booth, I'll give you some things''

Mulch and Foaly walked to the Ops Booth and Foaly gave him an Iris Cam, LEP Dwarf Suit, Neutrino 4400 locked into stun mode and a helmet. Then he started bragging about them ''Newest model...would have been better with bigger budget...high-tech jargon''

''Yea, yea do they work like the older ones?''

''Yes, why you ask?''

''Because I know how to use the old ones.''

''Convict! Report every 15 minutes! And _don't_ get caught, seen, or anything else.''

''I know how to do this Julius, stop yelling at my ear, it hurts'' Foaly showed him the volume buttons. That was one thing Mulch didn't know how to do, as stolen LEP helmet's usually had their coms removed. Then he tuned the still raging Commander down to 10% and walked out side.

''Much better'' Mulch said and started digging his way to Eleven Wonders.

**Meanwhile at Eleven Wonders Park, Haven**

Artemis laid on the mattress watching Holly turn and shiver on the ground. He wanted to do something about it, but couldn't as he had no blanket or anything. A thought crossed his mind. Artemis started to "sleep".

Holly was waiting Artemis to fall asleep. She knew that in the morning 'Or whenever Koboi wakes us' It would be very awkward but she didn't care. She wanted to lay on that soft and warm mattress. She heard Artemis' breathing become steady and saw his eyes moving under his lids. She slowly got up and walked to him. Artemis smiled in his sleep. He looked cute. 'No not again...' Holly slowly lied next to him, facing the other direction. It didn't help that fairies loathed the cold and that he was radiating warmth. 'Damn mud boy and his 37c body temperature' Holly moved an inch closer. The situation only got worse.

Artemis' brain was screaming at him to get closer to Holly. Then she moved. He was closer to losin' it than he had ever been. And Holly's occasional shivering didn't help. At all. He was having a hard time keeping himself from moving closer. And when he opened his eyes again and saw Holly shivering right in front of him, he lost it, lost the control that he had had for 3 years and tied his hands around her.

''Artemis what are you doing''

''You were cold''

''Well, I'm not cold any more''

''I understand'' Artemis was just about to remove his hands when Holly turned to face him and put her hands around him.

''Don't'' Holly said and buried her face in Artemis' chest. 'Oh Frond he smells so good' Then Artemis stroke her hair and a quiet, involuntary moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

Meanwhile Artemis was regaining control. Sort of. His mind obeyed him, but his hand, apparently, didn't. It had stroked Holly's hair before he knew it. And of course she had to moan. All hopes of regaining rational thinking was gone. And that wasn't so bad. Artemis could only think 'Is this really real or not' not even caring about being held hostage by Opal Koboi. He was close to thanking her in his thoughts. Then the image started sinking in. He was laying next to Holly, stroking her hair, listening to her almost soundless moans while she was burying her face in his shirt. As you can imagine it wasn't a bad image. For Artemis it was the perfect one.

Until he felt a slight vibration coming from the ground. Before Artemis could identify what it was, Mulch had bursted through the ground. 'Freaking Mulch and his timing' his mind yelled and he had to agree. Good old Mulch couldn't have waited, say 20 minutes when they would have been fallen asleep?. Of course not.

''Hello Artemis...and Holly? What is happening here?'' Holly quickly realised what was happening and got the same response from her mind as Artemis. Then she really caught up and got up, blushing.

''You gotta tell me why were you lying next to him. Actually it seemed like you were lying _with_ him.''

''None of your bisnes, Mulch'' Artemis snapped, still conflicting about being happy to get saved or to be mad at him for destroying the perfect feeling he had.

''Oh I see, it's cold here. You were "Sharing body heat"''

Now it was Holly's turn to snap.

''Are you here to help us or to get your ass kick'd?'' Butler woke up and saw Artemis and Holly on standing on different sides of the mattress 'Seems like my plan worked' The he saw Mulch and the glare that Holly gave him. Butler almost chuckled 'Seems like it worked a little too good'

''What's the problem here?'' Butler inquired

''Mulch came to help.'' Artemis answered, blushing.

''I see, but I asked what's the problem'' Artemis and Holly both blushed. That was when Foaly set Mulch's helmet on speaker.

''I just watched the recording... What in the Fronds name were you two doing?''

''None of your bisnes'' Artemis and Holly yelled at him.

''Oh you don't have to say anything. A picture tells more than a thousand words''

''Mulch, did you have to had a helmet?''

''Nope'' Said mulch and ripped the camera off the helmet. Foaly was impressed at Mulch's ingenious plan. ''Good thing you have that iris-cam'' ''Oh yeah, this gonna be fun''

Holly stared at the ripped off camera ''Well that helps a lot, especially now''

''No problem''

''By the way what if Opal checks on us and sees you?''

''Oh she won't be a problem. Retrieval has her''

''What? They got her? With out any help?''

''Well it seems that when you were out of the game she let her guard down and we got her. Now let's get out of here.'' Mulch pulled out an omni tool and went to the door *Click* ''Shall we?'' They all walked out of the building to a hover car nearby.

What they didn't know was that a shadowy figure shut off a surveillance program, put his laptop in a bag, left the hotel in central Atlantis and smiled, a smile that was like the old Artemis' vampire one. And it didn't only look like the old smile. _It was the old smile._

End Notes: Yes yes this chapter is even longer than the last one but try to say that you didn't like the A/H part? I did and that's all that matters. Reviews are appreciated, expected, wanted and demanded. I'm out. Peace. 7T7


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Eion Colfner owns everything that I do not.

Notes: Song! [Pola – Little Do I Know Ft. Bryzone] Let's get on with this Chappy, what happens to be the longest one yet. Major revelations in the end!

The hover car was..oddly designed. Only one front seat and three back seats. And Butler hadn't had enough of seeing his charge in distress 'Everyone goes through puberty.' He reasoned. 'So why not?' So thanks to fairy design Mulch was driving and Butler, Artemis and Holly were in the back-seat.

''Why can't I drive?'' Holly asked, frustrated.

''The commander said that you can't do anything until a health check'' Mulch answered. In reality, the commander hadn't said anything but, what they don't know can't hurt them.

Artemis wasn't complaining. Pretty much the opposite. He stayed quiet for the whole ride.

''Artemis are you all right?'' Holly asked, worry in her tone.

''Hm? Yes I'm all right.'' Artemis replied, turning to face the elf. 'God...'

''Well okay then. Just remember that if you ever want to, we can talk''

When they arrived at Police Plaza, Foaly came running to them.

''What is it Foaly?''

''Opal, she had been mesmerized the whole time''

''What? That explains why it was so easy to catch her and why she didn't notice the crack in the crystal. Damn I've been dumb''

Foaly couldn't resist. ''Any particular reason for that?''

''No...shut up Foaly''

Foaly exploded at the mudboy's reaction and started strolling back to his Ops Booth, laughing all the way.

''He really needs meds.'' Holly said.

''Yeah. But what will happen now? Most likely someone is still after us. Opal was just a mesmerized distraction.''

''Well I was going to watch you in case Opal attacked, but she beat me to it. So I guess I still have the same orders.''

''Short!''

''See you in a minute''

Holly entered Root's office. Root wasn't smoking or looking angry. That only made her more suspicious.

''Captain Short, you still have orders to keep the mud boy safe and get any information you can. Do I make myself clear? You and the mud men topside, now. I don't want them wandering in Haven.''

Holly didn't bother saying "Yes, sir" or anything else, she just nodded and exited his office.

''We're leaving mud boy''

And so they left to Tara.

**Ireland, Fowl Manor 06:00**

When they arrived Mulch was for them next to the front door of the Manor. No one knew how could Mulch burrow his way up to the surface faster than a shuttle and no one bothered to ask him about it. In reality Mulch had been in the shuttle, invisible thanks to Foaly's shimmer suit that worked without magic, and then just dug his way to the Fowl Manor. He could easily dig faster than Artemis' Bentley.

''How was the trip?'' Mulch asked, even though he already knew.

''What can you expect when Holly is flying?''

''Ah, I see'' Mulch could totally still see the magma only few feet from the shuttle. 'How can she drop so low? What if one day the engines don't start?'

''I'm going to sleep, for the remaining time that I have until Juliet comes home'' Artemis said while walking to the general direction of his room.

''Where has she been? And where are all the others?'' Holly asked and then followed.

''They have been on a vacation in Switzerland'' Artemis said, then turned to his room. ''There's guest rooms along the hallway if you want to sleep too''

''Nah, I'm fine sleeping with you. If you are okay with that?'' Holly asked, embarrassed.

''Of course. Come on in'' Artemis said. 'Ohmygod, ohmygod... I wonder if she has any pyjamas, or does she even use them? ...ohmygod' His mind raced, again. And he couldn't do anything about it. Especially because Holly had already taken off her LEP suit and was only wearing her one piece.

Artemis took off his suit jacket, a shirt under it, his slacks and was only left with his boxers. Holly had seen the sight before but now, it seemed more of a sight than it did back then.

''You want to sleep on the windows' side?''

''That would be nice''

Then they went for their sides and got under their blankets. Artemis had taken one for Holly from a closet.

''So about that...'' Holly started.

''About that what happened last night?''

''Yes.''

''What about it?''

Holly turned to face Artemis. ''Did you.. oh Frond I can't believe I'm asking this.''

''You don't have to, the answer is yes. Yes I did.''

Holly didn't need to know anything else. She tied her hands around Artemis' back and kissed him. The kiss was light, sweet and lasted forever. Holly broke the kiss, trying not to gasp but still did. Panting, she asked ''So did the genius like that?''

''Oh god Holly, you really asked that?'' Artemis said while kissing her again, his hand knotting into her auburn hair. Moment later he felt her hand tangle into his hair.

Meanwhile Mulch closed the door to Artemis' room. ''Say that you got that?''

''Good job Diggums''

''What are you going to do with that anyway?''

''Blackmail. And other mail, like e-mail to Julius and Juliet and everybody! * Evil laugh *

''Has someone told you that you really need some bloody medication?''

''Guess''

Mulch didn't bother saying anything, he just walked to a nearby guest room. And then walked out of the totally pink and feathery princess room and took the next one. 'Little mudboy's Mother must have planned for a girl'

**Atlantis, Hotel Atlantica, 4th floor, Room number 44**

'I have sunken low' Artemis thought while closing off the surveillance program. He had always thought that love was for the weak, common people, but to be in a relationship with an animal? That got to be the lowest he ever thought that he could possibly go. Until now. Now he was certain that if the other version of him would get the chance, he would most likely attend in something more than kissing with that disgusting animal. 'Enjoy your damned relationship while you still can' With that thought Artemis sunk into deep meditation, almost to a trance.

While meditating he had found a way to multiply his little spark of magic without performing the ritual. As the ritual was completely a mental task, the burying of the acorn only an old tradition. He could trick the magic in him to believe that he performed the ritual and then it would multiply. Even the full moon's effect on how much the magic would multiply was mental. So he could just think of burying an acorn and then say the words accustomed with the tradition. It was that simple. And yes while really performing the ritual it looked like the magic was coming from the ground, it really didn't. The multiplying of magic only started from the hand touching the ground as every fairy thought that magic comes from the ground. Except Artemis, of course.

Artemis was very smug of his skill to regain his magic with out even touching an acorn. That way he could always have full magic. And that would be helpful if he ever got shot. Actually he wouldn't get shot, as he had also learned how to use magic as a shield. Magic was like a universal material. You could do anything with it, if you knew how to make your magic take the form you wanted.

Opal Koboi had already mastered magic as a weapon but Artemis could do anything with it. As long as he had magic. And he wasn't going to run out of it any time soon.

End notes: If you don't get my vision on magic and the way that the ritual is mental, ask me and I'll do some kind of explanation. I'm out, see you in the next chapter. Peace. 7T7

Ps. I'm glad that I read my chapters. Here's a little fail that I noticed before posting: Artemis took off his suit jacket, a **shi****t** under it... So yeah. Read your chapters before posting. And if you see any more errors, pm me. Or something.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: U know I don't own this already so why even bother?

Notes: Finally back! Now on with the writing. I will probably start my AoS fic soon. Because AoS. Nuff said. (AoS=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Oh and this chapter will explain how Artemis is in Atlantis without no one noticing anything odd. And how Artemis is in two places at one time.

Damn I don't know which Artemis to start from. Head or tails. Damn coin! U no give me A/H? Okay. :(

Good news. The author has correcter his few minor spelling errors. Enjoy.

**Central Atlantis**

Artemis was awoken from his trance when his computer went lunatic. He opened it and it was full of... Bugs. Literal bugs were crawling inside his computer screen and they were eating everything that had electricity going through it and the computer didn't like it. 'Oh god dammit, these must be those electro bugs the IT-store mentioned' He still didn't know everything about the fairy society, which he had joined almost a month ago. He certainly didn't know that he should have sprayed bug repel on his laptop. While he walked to the IT-store he had a conventional flashback to explain the plot.

**3 weeks ago, Julius Root's recycling ceremony.**

(A/N I know the time line doesn't match but I don't give a ***** My time line: Recycling, Atlantis Complex, Rest of this fic)

Holly, Artemis, Mulch, Foaly and pretty much the whole LEP were standing besides Commander Root's "Grave" for the last time before his body would be recycled and turned into dirt. Half an hour before Artemis had sneaked into the building before the others and taken a few hairs from the late commander. Because Artemis Fowl does not let death take his allies. (We all know why he's really doing this. Hint: Holly) And then he had quickly joined the others, waiting for him at the front door.

After the recycling, Artemis had walked Holly to her apartment and gave her a small peck on the cheek. The first sign of affection after the kiss in the past.

''I really shouldn't let you wander in Haven Artemis'' Holly had said just when he was about to turn and leave.

''Trust me, you'll thank me later'' Artemis said and quickly turned and disappeared behind a corner before she could make any arguments. And he was right, Holly did thank him, after his Atlantic Complex was cured.

When Artemis arrived at the now ruined Koboi labs he hesitated for a moment before stepping into the dark hallway. When he arrived at the cloning room, he turned on the lights and marvelled at how well the lab was preserved. 'Guess that no one thought that someone would use this' Artemis thought and pressed a button on the machine. A petri dish slid out from a slot. He placed the few strands of hair in it and put it back to the slot. The machine hummed and said ''Two DNA samples found'' Artemis assumed it meant that the machine had found two samples of Root's DNA but you should never assume. Artemis pressed clone, setted the clone's age to 500 and left the machine to do it's thing.

He had done some improvements to the machine before, he just hoped that thy would work. He had added a DNA memory extractor and a personality changer. He debated on wither or not to make the commander a little bit calmer, but then he realised that Holly probably wouldn't like him tampering with anyone's personality. So he didn't.

**While TAC was happening**

Artemis stepped out from the cloning machine. It had found two DNA samples. One of his and one of the commanders. The machine had made him a fairy and the personality changer had interfered with his human genes and made him very, very evil. But for his misfortune he had also lost 12 IQ points. He was mad. And when mad, evil and genius mix, nothing good will happen. When he left to Atlantis, in surprisingly good condition for a 500 year old human-fairy hybrid, the machine started working on Julius' clone.

**Ireland, Fowl Manor, 10:14 (This was what I wanted to start with. Oh well. Coins.)**

Artemis woke as he felt a slight pressure on the corner of his mouth. He didn't open his eyes though. He didn't want Holly to know he was awake. Not that he wanted her to do that again or anything. He just didn't want to upset her. Yeah that was it. Though it was getting really hard not to move when Holly grabbed his arm and snuggled close to him. He wondered when she had became this affectionate. Then he opened his eyes. Besides him wasn't laying Holly. It was Minerva.

''Who let you in?''

''Butler''

''No I meant my room'' He wondered where Holly was and hoped that she hadn't seen anything.

''Oh I don't know, I knocked and it opened by itself.''

''Okay?'' 'God damn. Holly must have thought that it was butler and let him in and that means she's still in this room!' #ArtyPanic

''Could you leave me in the privacy of _my _room Minerva?''

''Oh but you seemed to enjoy me here''

Artemis blushed furiously. If he'd say yes he'd probably never get rid of Minerva and Holly wouldn't probably even speak to him any more. And if he would say the truth he would never hear the end of it from Minerva and probably never speak with Holly again. 'God damn these situations' He decided that it was better to go with the truth.

''I thought that it was someone else. And do _not_ ask. Now go.'' And she go'd.

''I's aright Holly you can un-shield now.'' Nothing happened. So she must have sneaked out. 'Thank god.' Artemis suited up, got out of his room and went straight to the kitchen. She spotted no Minerva. And Holly was sitting at the table, un-shielded.

''Um, where's Minerva?''

''She strolled past us a minute ago, straight to her car and droved away.'' Holly said and smiled a bit. Artemis couldn't stop himself from doing the same. He could picture Minerva doing just that.

When Artemis sat opposite to Holly, Mulch appeared on top of the stairs and started walking down. Then Butler brought their breakfast. ''Be ready'' he quickly whispered to Artemis. He had no clue and looked at Butler who nudged his head towards the clock. It was 10:30. Juliet would be coming home in an hour. Artemis didn't know why he was supposed to be ready for her arrival.

''So what is the plan for today'' Artemis asked, mostly from Holly.

''We can do what ever we want. We just need to keep a low-profile.''

''Okay, any suggestions? Mulch? Butler?'' Both stayed quiet.

''Movie?'' Holly asked. ''What? Don't look at me like that. Mud men make better movies than the People okay?''

''Why not Doctor who?'' Mulch asked.

''You and Artemis would probably have a seizure from over-fanboying and me and butler would be totally lost.'' And before Artemis could say ''That is not a word'' she spoke again.

''And I know Artemis, it's not a word so you shut up''

Artemis closed his mouth. And he didn't argue about him being a fan boy either. Normally he would had argued but he had just woken up. Yeah that's it. He was still sleepy.

After breakfast Holly was picking a movie and ignoring Mulch's plead to watch Doctor Who. Meanwhile Artemis and Butler were talking.

''Why should I be prepared for Juliet's arrival?''

''She'll know the moment you look at her''

''Know what?'' Artemis had a faint idea about what she would know but there was always hope.

''About you and Holly, Artemis. Be prepared.''

'Oh. My. God.' Artemis would never hear the end of it. Never.

Then Juliet chose the perfect moment to burst trough the door.

''Hey, bro I'm home!''

''Hello Juliet.'' Artemis said from the kitchen and started to make some tea.

''Artemis?''

''Yes?''

''What are Holly and Mulch doing in _my __**film collection!?**_''

''Oh c'mon Juliet. We are going to watch a movie. Care to join us?''

''What? You watching a movie? Holly what have you done to him?''

''Nothing.'' Both Holly and Artemis replied, at the same time.

''I see.'' Then her phone beeped. A new e-mail. From Foaly? After she watched the short video she stared at Artemis, who had came from the kitchen to show Holly how to use mud men technology, mostly the DVD player that Angeline wouldn't let her son get rid of or even upgrade.

When they finally got it to work Artemis went to fetch his tea and Mulch had settled into the armchair, grinning, while Butler and Juliet had taken half of the big sofa. Artemis came with his tea and went to the other end of the sofa which left Holly with the place between him and Juliet. Not so bad. 'Dammit, I need to control myself' She thought. And then the Doctor Who intro started playing.

''Mulch?'' Artemis asked. While looking at him, not believing what he was hearing.

''Series 8, Thanks to No1''

''You're the man'' Artemis said.

Juliet almost snorted at that. He gave his brother the "wtf" glance. He only nudged his head towards Holly. Her expression went from "wtf" to "oh"

Meanwhile, Holly just couldn't take it any more. She slowly leaned to Artemis. He tensed but soon relaxed. Then his hand was around her. Holly saw her chance and whispered to Artemis

''So... Who were you thinking it was this morning? And Minerva wasn't wrong you seemed to really enjoy it... until you opened your eyes''

Artemis blushed, for the second time that day, and panicked. 'She probably knows already so why not tell her' he thought but it was still hard.

''You'' Artemis said almost without sound.

Holly laughed a little at this and whispered to him a second time.

''I knew it''

Then she turned his head from the TV and kissed him on the lips. Holly graced his lower lip with her teeth and then broke the kiss. For her amusement, Artemis was already out of breath and trying to keep himself from panting.

''How about that?'' She said while laying her head on his shoulder.

Artemis didn't even answer, he just continued to watch TV, like nothing had happened.

Juliet just couldn't let the opportunity to pass.

''Hey, Artemis say something clever''

''Hol-'' He started, then glared at her. ''Damn you Juliet.''

Juliet was laughing and holding onto Butler to not fall off from the sofa.

''C'mon Arty it's okay.'' Holly said and pecked him on the cheek.

''No it isn't okayy...'' He trailed off as Holly climbed onto his lap and tied her hands around his neck.

''Yes it is.''

End notes: My auto spell tries to turn un-shield to, I shit you not, pun-shield. Way to go Libre office. And I so did not want it to be Minerva but I remembered that Arty and Holly were in the awkward state of their relationship. I don't know why or how Minerva ended up in Fowl Manor but as you may know, my stories don't always have logic.


End file.
